With the development of communication technology, wireless communication networks have been gradually evolving towards Fifth Generation (5G) wireless communication networks. The key of the 5G communication is the usage of beamforming technology. When a plurality of terminals exist in a coverage area of a beam, all these terminals are likely to select the same beam to access a network.